


HanniHolidays 2016

by SevenPercentCatherine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chanukah, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Dogs, Gingerbread Houses, Hannibal and Will are married basically, Hanukkah, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Husbands, over zealous baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenPercentCatherine/pseuds/SevenPercentCatherine
Summary: All my HanniHolidays 2016 fics. Set mostly post season three, where Hannibal and Will live together in relative peace. Enjoy!





	1. Holiday Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: Holiday Cookies.

Hannibal leaned forward and placed the finishing touch on the last of the small round shortbreads adorning their counter. Removing and folding his apron after putting the last of the garnish in the fridge; he realized he was right on time as the door bell rang. Will, no doubt. 

Will, arms full of groceries, had been examining the doorknob with distracted interest. His mind was half worrying, half elsewhere. Worrying because he was always worrying about something, elsewhere because it was always elsewhere. When Hannibal opened the door, his eyes traveled up the older man’s body to meet his eyes. He found mischief there, and something merry. It was a look that used to unnerve him, but no longer. He was proud of that. 

“Hannibal” Will leaned in over the threshold to peck a kiss on the other mans cheek. 

“You don’t need to ring the bell of your own home.” Hannibal responded before tilting his head to catch Will’s lips in a kiss. 

“I didn’t have any extra arms to open the door.” Will gestured helplessly with his two arms full of groceries. 

“In that case then, I am happy to be of assistance.” Hannibal stepped backwards down the hall as Will walked towards the kitchen with the bags of food.  
“And I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Will asked, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Here, allow me to take the groceries so you can look.” Hannibal smoothly takes the bags from Will and moves past him into the kitchen to set them down on the only available counter space. Will follows a pace behind. 

“Wow.” Will has a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth when Hannibal turns around.

“The recipe made more than I had anticipated.”

“You can say that again.” Will laughs “Hannibal, there are cookies on every surface of the counter.”

“Yes, yes there are.”

“What are we going to do with all these?” 

“I’m sure they freeze well.”

“They better. There is no way we can eat all of these.”

“Well, I’m sure there’s no harm in trying.” 

Will laughs again before consenting to be fed the first of the cookies.


	2. Ornament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Ornament

“Here, you missed a spot.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. What’s this one? I’ve never seen it before.”

“It is only our second Christmas together, there are bound to be things both of us have not seen of the others.”

“Well yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“Which one were you referring to?”

“This one; made of glass with the red and gold ribbons on it.”

“Oh, that one. It was a present from my uncle before he passed away.”

“Oh I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to bring anything up.”

“You could not have known. Besides, I like to hang it up at Christmas to remember him by.”

“How come I didn’t see it last year?”

“I had put it in another box for safe keeping and couldn’t find it when we decorated the tree. I only found it later when we were putting all the ornaments away.”

“You mean to say you accidentally hid it from yourself.”

“I suppose that is one way of putting it.” 

“You better watch it; your age might be catching up with you.”

“You have the ten seconds it takes me to hang this ornament on the tree, Will Graham, and then I am going to prove to you exactly how much my age does not affect my capabilities.”


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: Fireplace. A ficlet.

The fire has all but died. The two figures lying together on the couch hardly notice. They are wrapped up in a blanket and each other. They are whispering. Sweet nothings or at least what sounds like them. They are alone in their own little world. No one here but the two of them. No sounds save their own whispered words breathed to one another. Alone. Alone and safe and warm. No room here for any fear or doubt or misunderstanding. Far too close to one another for there to be any missed word, emotion or impulse. The fire dies. No one notices.


	4. Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: Snowball

She was caught in the fence at the outer side of Wills property. Mangy and scared with tangled fur and wary eyes. At first, when he was trying to earn the dogs' trust with biscuits and treats, he thought she was grey with brown speckles. Later, after a two baths and a blow dry, Will discovered she was snow white. 

“That’s what I should name you.” He said to the small dog as she sat in her cage after meeting everyone. 

“Snow white.”

“You can’t name her that.” Hannibal pointed out the next day after meeting the dog. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s not a serious name, Will. It’s a made-up children’s fantasy.”

“I sincerely hope you gave Alana this talk about Applesauce.”

“I endeavored to, I assure you. Dogs deserve respectable names if they are to go on to be respected companions.”

“Alright, alright.” What would you name her?”

“Something distinguished, perhaps Penelope, or Cressida.”

“You know, Penelope isn’t that bad. Let’s see if she likes it.”

Will looked around for the small dog that had been at his feet a short while before. 

“Hannibal, she’s gone.”

“She’s over there with the others by that tree.” 

“How can you see her? She’s so white I thought they were playing with a snowball.”

“I couldn’t see her. I saw the other dogs and made an inference.”

“That’s perfect!”

“I was not trying to impress you with my logic, Will.”

“No, not that. The name. Snowball – it’s perfect!”

“Will, I believe we just discussed this.”

“That was ‘snow white’ but Snowball is perfect.”

As if in answer, the small dog left the group and trotted over to Will’s feet, tracking snow all the way.


	5. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five: Eggnog.

“Are you sure this is safe to drink?”

“Of course, Will. I would not offer it to you otherwise.”

“It has raw eggs in it, Hannibal.”

“It’s perfectly safe to drink. You can trust me.”

“Humm . . . where have I heard that before.”

“Will.”

“Alright, alright, I’m drinking it.”

Will tipped the ornate glass to his mouth. While he still wasn’t sure about the raw eggs, he was sure that he didn’t want to test Hannibal’s’ nerves. Hannibal had spent the better part of the day holed up in their kitchen making the eggnog and would no doubt consider it rude if Will didn’t partake. 

“This is . . .”

“Yes?” Will could have sworn that Hannibal sounded almost eager. 

“This is actually really good. “

“It is an old and time-tested recipe.” But Hannibal was smiling at the compliment none the less. 

“You did a very good job, it’s delicious. Now what kinds of alcohol do we have to put in this?”

Hannibal's smile vanished instantly.


	6. Holiday Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six: Holiday Cards

Dear Hannibal, 

Merry Christmas. 

Your gift from me is under the tree. Your other gift from me is upstairs on our bed. Waiting very patiently for you to come home and unwrap it. 

Hurry up. 

Love, 

Will

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Will,

Merry Christmas. 

There is a gift for you under the tree from me. I do hope you enjoy it. There is a corresponding gift for you in a box in our bedroom. I know you will enjoy that. 

Stop playing with the dogs and come inside. 

Love, 

Hannibal 

They had no one to send Christmas cards to, but both agreed that writing them to each other and posting them around the house was very effective.


	7. Eskimo Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven: Eskimo Kisses

Hannibal watched Will as he bent over the body. His eyes were bright and clear, his skin flushed in the midnight chill. He tracked the movement of the younger man’s muscles beneath his vest and sweater, and wished they were somewhere a little more appropriate so he could sink his teeth into them. Will always seemed to bring out the more reckless part of him – the passionate part of him usually reserved for cooking alone. He supposed he could not blame the other man, nor did he want to. Will was beautiful like this. 

Will slid his hunting knife up the man’s sternum and sideways to slit the throat. Blood sprayed over his gloved hands and up onto his face. His eyes now held a gleam of mischief and a joy Hannibal never tired of seeing. He had no trouble admitting he was in love with Will Graham; but it was at times like these that he was bowled over by how infatuated he truly was.

“Come here.”

“I’m a little busy at the moment, Hannibal.”

“I want to kiss you.” 

“I’m covered in blood.” Will’s eyes danced with more mischief and laughter. 

“Come here.” And he did. 

Hannibal took Wills bloodied face in both his hands and tenderly rubbed their noses together. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now can I please get back to work?”


	8. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eight: Christmas Lights.

“Here let me help you with those.” Will pulled Hannibal closer by the string of Christmas lights he was currently untangling. 

“I am trying to get these ready to put up.”

“I know.” Will kissed along Hannibal’s jaw and up to his cheek. “I just want to show you how much I appreciate your effort.”

“Could you show me your appreciation after I have finished?”

Will looped a strand of Christmas lights over Hannibal’s head and used them to pull the older man down into a heated kiss. 

“No.”

“In that case then,” Hannibal wrapped another strand of lights around Will’s waist and pulled him closer by it. “I believe I should also show you some appreciation for your efforts.”

“Appreciate me all you like.”


	9. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Sledding

“You know, I always thought dragging them was the fastest way to get them from point A to point B.”

“I find the sled to be most helpful; a faster transport and a lighter load to pull.” 

“It certainly beats dragging them.”

“That it does.”

Will tightened his grip on the sled rope. He and Hannibal were both pulling the sled through the knee-high snow. The load on the sled was heavy, but Hannibal had had a good idea when he suggested putting it on the sled to transport. It wasn’t a long way to the house now and they would make it back before nightfall. 

“Who would have thought of pulling the tree on the sled.” Will marveled as they neared the house.


	10. Holiday Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day ten: Holiday Sweater

“You’ve been busy.” Hannibal commented as Will bustled through the door carrying bags from various stores. 

“A little. I wanted to get my Christmas shopping done before the crowds got really bad.”

“Understandable. Did you find everything you were looking for?”

“Not quite. I still have a couple more gifts to get. But I did find these!”

Will put the bags down on the living room floor and rooted through one until he pulled out a small mass of bright yarn and baubles.

“Look! Isn’t it adorable!” Will held up a small sweater with a Menorah on it. “The candle flames are Velcro, so you can put them on the sweater on the proper day.” 

“It is certainly festive, Will, but it is too small for either of us. I was also not aware you had ties to Judaism.”

Will laughed bright and clear in the small space. 

“I don’t, but Snowball’s former owners were Jewish and I figured she’d miss lighting the menorah this year. The sweater is for her.”

“You bought a Chanukah sweater for our dog?”

“I bought holiday sweaters for all our dogs.” Will replied gleefully pulling out sweater after sweater from the bags.


	11. Gingerbread House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eleven: Gingerbread House

The tiny cookie wall collapsed, sending icing globs flying everywhere, catching Will in the face. He had been here for hours, trying to build a gingerbread house from one of the kits you buy at the store. Hannibal was out on a grocery run and Will had wanted to surprise him with the cookie house when he got home. At this rate, though, all Hannibal was going to be surprised with was the mess in the kitchen. 

Just as he was turning away from the house to begin cleaning up, the back door adjacent to the kitchen opened up and Hannibal strode in with a grocery bag.

“The rest of the bags are in the trunk, if you would be so kind as to-“ Hannibal stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the kitchen. 

Icing was everywhere. On the counters, covering the table in coloured globs, a small stripe had landed on the ceiling; Will was covered in splotches head to toe. The ruined remains of a gingerbread house were strewn across the table, and decorative candies had spilled from the table onto the floor. 

Both men stood in silence staring at each other for a moment. Will spoke first. 

“Hannibal, I’m sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. I had no idea this would happen. I’ll clean up the kitchen right away.”

Will was sure he was hallucinating again when he saw the corner of Hannibal’s mouth turn up in his version of an all out smile. 

“Well,” he began, leaving the groceries and stalking over to stand right in front of Will. “I am certainly surprised. Even pleasantly so.” And he leaned down to kiss a stray stripe of icing off Will’s lip.


	12. Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twelve: Elf

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Lord of the Rings?!”

Hannibal had merely shrugged and said that he had not found the premise sufficiently interesting to warrant seeing the films. Will had found that unacceptable. And that’s how they wound up here: on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, arms entwined over the back of the sofa, watching Lord of the Rings. And while it wasn’t particularly Christmas-y, Will could say with one hundred percent certainty that he wanted this to be a new holiday tradition. Especially when Hannibal leaned his head on Wills shoulder and snuck his free hand over to rest on his thigh. Though Will was sure the film didn’t have Hannibal’s full attention (almost nothing ever did), he watched with polite interest. That is until about three quarters of the way through The Two Towers. 

“What are you doing? You can’t just lose interest this far into the second film. You’ve got a whole other film to go.” Hannibal had ducked his head under the blankets and moved over to press kisses to Will's clothed chest. 

“And while I am sure it is immensely entertaining, I have found something else occupies my attention at the moment.” Hannibal said from underneath the blanket while he continued to kiss lower over Will’s abdomen. 

“Hannibal, you’ll never get through the films like this.” Will was only half-serious.

And after a few more lingering and descending kisses, Will wasn’t all that interested in finishing the film either.


	13. Holiday Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen: Holiday Shopping.

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Absolutely not.”

It took Will a few seconds to notice he was talking to himself. He immediately ducked his head as he felt himself blush. He had been trying not to make too much of a spectacle of himself since he walked into the men’s boutique. The shop was in the village near their home, and Will had come with the express intention of finding a Christmas present for Hannibal. A sweater perhaps, or a nice tie and pocket square set. So far nothing caught his eye. 

Everything was nice but nothing seemed appropriate. Nothing seemed good enough for Hannibal. This was their first Christmas together (not on the run from something) and Will wanted it to be special. It was then that he saw them; sitting on the counter next to the tie pins. 

Cufflinks. 

Will picked them up immediately. They were gold, with an understated rose pattern etched on them, circular in shape and appropriately heavy. 

“Would you like those, sir?” The attendant behind the counter asked helpfully.

“Uh yes, please.”

“They have a customization option. Would you like them engraved?”

“Yes.”


	14. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fourteen: Secret Santa

Will came in the back door to the smell of cookies in the kitchen. 

“Not again. Hannibal, what did we agree on about Christmas cookies?”

Will rounded the doorway to see Hannibal bet over what must have been thirty red striped cellophane bags on the table. 

“Um, Hannibal, what are you doing?”

Hannibal looked up from putting cookies into one of the bags. 

“Do you not remember? Tomorrow is secret santa at the church committee. I made everyone gift bags.”

“Um Hannibal, the point of secret santa is that you don’t know who it’s from.”

“I know, but a little unorthodox approach never hurt anyone. Besides, I had to get rid of all the extra cookies somehow.”


	15. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen: Star

“It’s beautiful.” They stood outside their house looking up at the winter sky filled with stars. 

“It is, isn’t it?”

The heavens sparkled and shimmered above them, the dogs snuffled merrily in the snow in front of them, and Hannibal and Will stood hand in hand on the back porch looking up at the sky. 

Will swallowed and focused his eyes on the man next to him. 

“Hannibal.”

“Yes Will.”

“I love you.”

There was a long silence in which Will couldn’t bring himself to look the older man in the eye. Finally, when the lack of sound became unbearable, Will looked up. Hannibal’s eyes were fixed intently on Will, and the wheeling stars were reflected in the tears that ran down his face. 

“Oh Will.” He said at last. “I love you too. I always have.” 

Hannibal leaned forward and kissed Will soundly on the lips.

Will loosed a breath and leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will. The two of them looked up and watched the stars in silence, both completely content.


	16. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen: Presents

Hannibal opened the back door carefully; he wanted to be as quiet as possible. He tried to get through the door without the bags rustling. Minimal noise so far, that was good. Now all he had to do was get them hidden up in the bedroom. He looked around carefully and then crept towards the stairs. If he could make it upstairs unnoticed, he was all set. Walking softly down the hall, he clutched the bags to his chest so they wouldn’t swing and make noise. He came to the bottom of the stairs.

A shifting noise from the living room caught his ear. It was followed by the sound of something heavy on the couch and a soft snore; Will must be napping on the couch. Perfect. Hannibal started up the stairs. The bottom stair creaked but no other sound responded to it, so Hannibal kept climbing. He snuck down the hall on soft stocking feet and all the way to the bedroom door without a sound. Everything was going according to plan.

Until he opened the suspiciously ajar bedroom door and saw all the dogs in their bedroom.

“You weren’t supposed to be here.” He frowned down at the alert but quiet canines. 

“You are not supposed to see these.” He tried to hide the bags behind his back and edge towards the armoire, but the dogs were too curious about the parcels he held and circled him sniffing at the bags.

Hannibal heaved a sigh. 

“Fine,” he huffed, setting the bags on the floor for the dogs to investigate to their hearts content.

“But this will be our little secret.” he continued as the dogs pulled out and sniffed the new collars and leashes from the bags.

“You had better pretend to be surprised Christmas morning.” He admonished while smiling down at the animals.


End file.
